


为了水银

by Mitaohuos



Category: HP, RPS
Genre: M/M, 鹰狮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaohuos/pseuds/Mitaohuos
Summary: 众所周知，鹰狮是真的。
Relationships: 祺/鑫
Kudos: 11





	为了水银

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，鹰狮是真的。

“哦梅林的胡子！你怎么会在这儿？！”

丁程鑫左手捧着一本《高级魔药制作》，右手则紧紧握住他的魔杖，瞪大眼睛注视着来人。

幸好这不是禁书区里的那些怪书，要知道，他可没有十足把握让它们及时地停止尖叫。

很显然，这位不速之客也为此感到讶异。他施了个显时咒查看时间，又提起手中的小马灯，照了照丁程鑫斗篷上咆哮着的雄狮以及他因受到惊吓而略显苍白的脸色——当然这也引起了后者不满的嘟囔声。

“抱歉。但是我想，这句话应该换我来问你才对吧？” 霍格沃茨的冬夜漫长而又寒冷，马嘉祺下意识蹭了蹭温暖的围巾，不明白面前的小狮子为什么选择在半夜跑来图书馆，而不是舒舒服服地待在木柴烧得劈啪作响的壁炉前，或者是他自己温暖的被窝里。

至于他自己，当然是因为胸前这个该死的闪闪发光的级长徽章。

博学聪明的拉文克劳并不想让自己在还差一刻钟就到午夜的时候——仍然在偌大的城堡里到处转悠，任凭无处不入的寒意蹿进衣领——所以在马嘉祺打了第十一个喷嚏后，他决定暂时躲到图书馆里，翻几页平时难以借阅到的诸如《魁地奇溯源》之类的书再去夜巡。

在长久的沉默之后，马嘉祺率先打破了这种微妙的尴尬。

他盯着对方在苍白肤色下衬托得更加鲜艳的红唇，突然感到有些口渴：“丁程鑫先生，我认为格兰芬多可能要被扣掉十分，为今晚我们不合时宜的邂逅。”

“不，你不能！”

丁程鑫的脸立刻染上了淡淡的绯红，不知道是因为对惩罚的羞恼还是马嘉祺堪称无礼的眼神。

他的表情既像是目瞪口呆，又仿佛绞尽脑汁，试图在一位以冷静智慧自诩的优秀拉文克劳面前憋出一个合理的借口。 

马嘉祺饶有兴致地撑着下巴，仔细观察这位格兰芬多的表情变化，就像在神奇生物课上观察一匹温顺的鹰头马身有翼兽——事实上他也正暗暗苦恼于身边没有用作记录的纸笔，要知道能够观察狮院院草丁程鑫可比观察什么神奇生物难得且有趣得多了。凡是真正热爱知识且衷于研究的拉文克劳都不应该错过这一美妙的时刻，嗯。

丁程鑫可无暇顾及马嘉祺丰富的内心活动，他不舍地把书放回书架，然后低头含糊地小声嘟囔：“只是想完善一下魔药课的笔记，没必要这样吧。”

和学校里的其他亚裔不同，丁程鑫的头发更接近于栗色，这让他在深夜的图书馆中被并不明亮的灯光镀上了一层蜂蜜般的色泽，看上去柔软又好摸。

突然，怎么说呢，我们习惯把毫无预兆就发生的事情称为突然——马嘉祺事后也认为自己当时可能是误服过什么迷情剂，否则他也无法解释为什么在幻想了丁程鑫头发该有的绝佳触感后，他竟还真的伸出手去揉了揉。

两个人一时都陷入了不可置信的错愕中。这回是丁程鑫的反应比较快。他有点不明所以地把马嘉祺作乱的手扒下来，又不好意思对他凶巴巴，只好捉住他的手腕作势瞪他：“你干什么呢！”

看着面前的漂亮男孩因他害羞得连耳朵尖都泛上红色，那点红像是一粒艳火的火种，在马嘉祺体内点燃了什么，令他情不自禁地靠近并且渴望拥有这位唯一在场的可爱的格兰芬多。

他把马灯随意地搁在某个书架上，然后覆上丁程鑫仍握着魔杖的手（其实是为了防止他突然施咒）。这时他回想起曾经无意间翻阅的一本麻瓜低俗小说，他深知此刻最适合说什么话来调节出想要的气氛。

相对于丁程鑫马嘉祺还是略微高了点，于是他稍一低头，含着笑意的声音就轻轻吻上了丁程鑫的耳朵：“很抱歉，我猜这个问题的答案恰好就是你。”

很快，准确来说是丁程鑫尚未意识到接下来要发生什么，马嘉祺已经率先啃住了他的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇由于长时间学习未能及时补充水分而变得干燥，但他还是继续吻了下去。

作为被全校仰慕但至今还未传出过任何恋爱绯闻的院草之一（毫不夸张地说另一位就是他自己），马嘉祺几乎可以确信这就是丁程鑫的初吻。

一开始丁程鑫被吓得一动也不敢动。他简直不敢相信，在他认知里一向冷静自持的拉文克劳竟会突然对他说出根本就是羞于启齿的那种话。如果不是在这样令人尴尬的场合下，他敢保证他一定会拼尽全力推开马嘉祺，并大声质问他为什么要这样做。

但当对方开始用舌尖去描摹他的唇形，并企图撬开他的牙关去逗弄他的舌头时，丁程鑫勇敢好胜的狮子心理又占了上风，或者是他单纯觉得和马嘉祺接吻的感觉也不赖，总之他开始正式回应，不甘示弱地回吻，和马嘉祺争抢主导权。两人都是第一次接吻。他们注视着双方眼睛里映出的自己，唇舌进行激烈的交战，直到一方屈服——是丁程鑫，他觉得再不退出，下一秒就要因为缺氧而晕倒在马嘉祺的怀里了。这可比主动服输丢脸多了。

丁程鑫把手抵在马嘉祺的胸前大口喘气，头向后仰露出了曲线优美的脖颈。马嘉祺晦暗不明地笑了笑，几乎是不假思索地在这上面啮咬吮吸，留下一串暧昧的痕迹。

他一边隔着布料抚//慰起丁程鑫半//硬的性//器，一边替他摆脱碍事的衣物。等到丁程鑫完全勃//起的时候，他也可以被称为是不着寸缕。

尽管图书馆的这一处角落较为隐蔽，况且此刻除了他们两个谁也不会有心情来图书馆游荡，丁程鑫还是为此感到莫大的恐惧与紧张——要知道，即使平日里他总是刻意避开马嘉祺，副刊上永远都会占用大半部分的篇幅，煞有其事地分析鹰狮院草之间有没有存在恋爱关系的可能——更不用说现在这种情况，要是被向横那个小鬼知道，可能连未来孩子的名字都替他俩想好了。

“不专心？”马嘉祺不满他心不在焉的样子，转而含住光洁胸膛上的一个红点，惩罚似的轻轻啃咬，同时伸手去揉捏另一个。丁程鑫没能忍住发出罪恶的呻吟，又连忙捂紧自己的嘴巴。

“糟糕，这里没有润滑剂。”马嘉祺懊恼道，但也只好凭借书上习得的经验，更加卖力地去侍弄丁程鑫的阴//茎。 

“不要……求你了……会被发现的！” 丁程鑫简直要哭出声来，他拼命挣扎想要脱离马嘉祺的禁锢，可上下同时带来的巨大快感在到达顶点时就溺毙了残存的理智。他拼命咬着手腕才不至于尖叫出声，精//液则一股又一股地射//进马嘉祺的手心里。

刚刚经历过高//潮的丁程鑫有些腿软，马嘉祺索性将他拦腰抱起，轻车熟路地转移至图书馆的隐形书区。当然他也并没有遗漏丁程鑫来时披着的那件隐形衣，这大概就是丁程鑫为什么能躲过费尔奇以及洛丽丝夫人，顺利进入图书馆的原因了。

马嘉祺一一吻掉丁程鑫脸上的泪水，用像吻一样轻柔的声音安抚丁程鑫：“好啦，小哭包，现在不会有人发现我们的。” 

他先是用一根手指慢慢侵入丁程鑫从未被开发过的后//穴，接着是两根，三根。等到丁程鑫红着脸小声说可以了，马嘉祺差点控制不住自己。他把他并不算温柔地按在随便一个书架上，而后用硬得流水的性//器抵住那处入口。“我进来了。”他只简短地打了声招呼，就猛地向前挺动，直接全部没入。

“该死！” 温文尔雅的马嘉祺第一次爆粗出口。他感到丁程鑫正因这一举动而痛苦挣扎，从未经过人事的柔/软/甬/道正紧紧地吞吃着他。马嘉祺只好掐着丁程鑫的腰保持着动作，强迫自己不要立刻就射/出来。

丁程鑫呜咽几声后开始试着放松自己，他依靠本能去缓解疼痛，继而寻找到交//欢的乐趣。他被抬起一条腿勾在马嘉祺的腰间，这个姿势似乎能够让马嘉祺侵/犯得更加深入。不得不承认的是，马嘉祺无论做什么都是天赋异禀，他几乎毫不费力就找到了丁程鑫的那处敏/感/点，并且每次顶/弄时都注意要狠狠地碾压。寂静的图书馆里很快便充斥着激烈的拍打声以及淫//糜的水声，他看着自己粗//长的肉//棒在娇嫩的小//穴里反复进出，发出了隐忍而又满足的喘息。

当两个人都到达了各自的顶点，马嘉祺突然把丁程鑫搂紧，他甚至都没有察觉到自己搂得有多紧。

“虽然好像有些不是时候，但我还是想知道，你愿意和我在一起吗？我是说，和一个拉文克劳在一起。” 

丁程鑫努力夹住马嘉祺的东西，但还是有些流下来了，这感觉让他有些微微失神。他给自己和马嘉祺扔了一个清洁咒，然后伸手要他帮忙穿衣服。

直到被领出图书馆后，丁程鑫才作出了回答。 他吧唧一口亲在马嘉祺的左脸上，然后笑着眨眨眼：“贿赂男朋友一个晚安吻，你可不能再扣我们学院分了。”


End file.
